Kuch Kuch Hota Hai
by karamitsuku
Summary: i got the title from a movie, but the story has nothing to do with it. i just like that phrase and it made me think of reasons why Draco would agree to go out with Ginny...


A

A/N - This is a big ole sappy waffy fic, and if anyone has seen "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" you'd probably know why, lol! Ginny, Lavender and Parvati are friends and she's in her 6th year. Yeah they're probably not to in character. I could say it's because they've grown and changed but nah, I just wanted to write this, in character or out.  
  
  
Disclaimer - Harry Potter and Co. not owned by me, "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" also not owned by me. But if you feel the urge for waffy feelings, go watch it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kuch Kuch Hota Hai - Something Happens (In Your Heart...)  
  
~Friday Night~  
  
"I dare you." Parvati looked at Ginny solemnly.  
  
Lavender nodded. "Yeah! Double dare ya!"  
  
Ginny looked down and wriggled her toes. "At least have the decency to wait until after my toenails dry..." she said plaintively.   
  
"Oh... good point." Parvati rummaged around through her gigantic nail polish kit. "Here, I'll even let you use the pink and silver sparkles," she offered generously.  
  
"Do you think it'll go with my red hair?" Ginny was not looking convinced.  
  
"Hey, who cares, it's only your toenails, no one else will see them so you can wear pink if you damn well want to!" Parvati stated; Lavender nodding again emphatically in agreement. "Besides you hair isn't really "red" it's auburn!"  
  
"Cherrywood! Like that Muggle Herbal Accents coloring!" Lavender blurted out.  
  
"Ooooh paying attention to the teacher in Muggle Studies, you think he's a hottie don't you?!" Both Parvati and Ginny jumped her, tickling her until she was breathless.  
  
Gasping for breath, Lavender wheezed, "Unfair! You know Muggles have the best cosmetics! It beats lipstick that has a mind of its own, or a blush brush controlled by imps! Besides he's too old!!"  
  
Parvati and Ginny both frowned, concentrating with mock seriousness, and entirely unsuspecting of the large feather pillows Lavender was Apparating over their heads.  
  
*THWACK*  
  
"Pillow Fight!!" All three screamed at the top of their lungs!  
  
"What's going on?" McGonagall was at their bedside frowning thunderously.  
  
"Nothing!" They chorused, putting on their best innocent faces and trying to snatch the feathers still floating around out of the air.  
  
Yep it was definitely a typical Friday night for Ginny. Except, except... it was the Friday night before the Yuletide Ball. And here she was sucked into a dare. A DOUBLE dare no less. From Lavender and Parvati of all people. From everything she'd heard about them from Hermione, she never thought she'd give them the time of day. But hey, they were fun to be around, and it turned out that they acted sillier than usual around on purpose Hermione to irritate her. All in all they were "pretty ok" people, except for the whole dare thing. But maybe they'd forget...?  
  
~Saturday Morning~  
  
"Come on. come on! We'll be like so totally late for brunch if you don't wake up."  
  
Ginny groaned and rolled over, smushing her face into the pillow and hoping the persistent voice would go away.  
  
"If you don't wake up right now Virginia Weasley, you'll be degnoming the garden for an entire month!"   
  
"Ok. OK! I'm up mom!" Ginny yelled, flailing her arms and bolting upright.  
  
"Hey... I'm still in Hogwarts..." She looked around her suspiciously, her bleary eyes focusing on a madly grinning Parvati.  
  
"That was low!" Ginny growled, jumping out of bed wielding her pillow like a club.  
  
"Hey hey, break it up kids." Lavender popped out of the bathroom. "Save all your energy for breakfast. We'll go early so we can get the _good_ seats." she said, winking and nudging the others.  
  
"Uhh... good seats?" Parvati wrinkled her brow, "What good seats?"  
  
Lavender whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh, _those_ good seats" Parvati giggled.  
  
Lavender and Parvati each grabbed one of Ginny's arms and frogmarched her down to the dining hall.  
  
Ginny cringed internally, at least it was early enough that hardly anyone was out in the hallways. Oh God, oh God just let us get to the dining hall so they'll let go of me and I can slink into a corner and die of embarrassment. But of course, five steps before the door to the dining hall, who should they run smack into but, Mr. Draco Malfoy himself. Looking tall, pale, and oh so hot, even sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Draco, just the person we wanted to see..." Lavender and Parvati cooed in tandem.  
  
"Er...?" Draco blinked slowly, still a bit dazed by his fall.  
  
"Ah, speechless, just the way we like our men." Lavender and Parvati grinned at him like cats eyeing an innocent little canary. "Come on Ginny!" They whispered loudly, "here's your chance!" And then they pushed her at him.  
  
Stumbling to a halt right in front of Draco's prone body, she windmilled her arms frantically trying to keep her balanced but ended up sprawled on top of him anyway.  
  
"Er... hi..." She smiled at him weakly, quickly turning her head to give Lavender and Parvati the EVIL DEATH GLARE OF DOOM AND OTHER VERY BAD THINGS. Looking back at Draco, she blushed a furiously bright red and quickly said, "Doyouwanttogototheyuletideballwithme?" Scrambling up she backed away from him, turning to run away from the most embarrassing moment of her life.  
  
"Hey, Weasley..." Draco drawled, as he smoothly stood up.  
  
She turned to look at him fearfully. Oh God, oh God, here it comes. I should have asked my mom to send me to Beaubaxtons or or... well anywhere but here! I'm going to be leper Weasley, the girl who asked Draco out. I'm going to be Weasley the Poltergeist Red-Haired Weasel who died of embarrassment asking Draco out. I'm never going to be able to go to class. No wait, I'm never going to be able to leave my room. No wait, I'm never going to be able to leave my bed. I'm going to be like, like that woman Ms. Haversham in the Muggle book!  
  
He opened his mouth, about to say no, and saw the look on her face. Something shifted in his heart.  
  
"Sure." He winked at her slowly, and sauntered into the dining hall.  
  
"oh. My. GOD!!!" All three of them screamed in unison, jumping up and down and screeching at the top of their lungs.  
  
Suddenly Draco poked his head back into the hallway and looked at Ginny, "By the way, I like the pink sparkles."

"Oh!" Ginny slowly blushed from head to sparkly pink toenails, staring after him.  
  
~owari~  
  
  
  
heheh, Draco and Ginny sitting in a tree. What you thought it'd be Harry? Heh no I'm a rabid D/G shipper... *tralala*


End file.
